


5 Times Derek and Pavel Fell In Love

by MissCricket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCricket/pseuds/MissCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday fic gift for Acidumlupum on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Derek and Pavel Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessthebrits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessthebrits/gifts).



It was a dark night, the new moon completely hidden behind thick clouds, the city only illuminated by the occasional street light or building display. Crouched on one building, a lithe black clothed figure watched the form of the cop walking through the alleyway.

By day Pavel worked at the Observatory on the hill, by night he dispensed with some of the slime the city built up. A life of living in the bowels of the city’s underbelly had left the young man with excellent training, and a deep desire to change things…even if it meant killing.

So a scientist/assassin was he, known as the Black Cat in the streets of the city.

And down there was Derek Hale. The Black Wolf. 

Hale had been put in charge of hunting down Pavel soon after his transfer to Beacon. It was his principle investigation. The fact that Hale was a werewolf, as Pavel was a werecat, made the chase even more interesting. Wolves had special senses, and special abilities, much like the felines did.

There had been many scrapes over the years, many close calls where Hale had almost caught him, had almost sprung a trap around him. And there had been many times Pavel had put in an anonymous tip into the police station to gift wrap some criminals for Hale. It was his version of bringing someone dead creatures as a gift really. Very cat.

The thought made him smile as he slunk along the rooftops. 

He’d heard some chatter tonight about a trap set up for Hale. Some drug runners had been conned into thinking Hale was after them. They had used the Black Cat to lure the Black Wolf out.

Little did they realise the Black Cat knew…and disapproved.

When it happened it happened quickly. A man stepped out to shoot Hale in the back and Pavel dropped off the roof, silently to land on him, ending his life with a terrible gurgle on his own blood.

Hale whirled, eyes red, but the next second chaos broke out as the man’s friends charged out of a lead lined warehouse, and roared as they charged both Cat and Wolf.

It was pathetic really, barely even worth his time, until all of them were dead or cuffed and Pavel and Hale faced each other.

“Wolf.” Pavel greeted with a purr to mask his voice, “What a pleasure.”

“Cat.” Hale’s eyes narrowed, “Were you following me?”

“Mmm no.” Pavel shrugged and knocked a corpse with his boot tip, “No I was tracking this one. You were a happy bonus.”

“You stopped him from shooting me.”

“Yes.”

“Why.”

“Because I rather enjoy our little tete a tetes.” Pavel admitted, tail flicking idly as he prowled away from the bodies, “You’re amusing.”

Suddenly he found himself shoved up against a wall.

Fuck, he’d forgotten how fucking fast Hale was.

“And you’re under arrest.”

“I don’t think so…” Pavel sighed, twisting to face Hale, and smirking as the wolf allowed him. Hale didn’t want to arrest him, or he’d never give Pavel that much leeway, “You enjoy this as much as I do.”

“You’re a murderer.”

“Assassin, please.” 

“How is that any better?” the alpha growled, “My job is to lock you up,”

“Even when I help take out the garbage?” Pavel smirked faintly and let himself breathe in the smell of the man before him. 

Hale rumbled a low growl and shifted closer, making Pavel’s skin tingle. 

He wasn’t the only one being affected by this…

“You’re outside the law.”

“I get things done.” Pavel tipped his head up as Hale crowded close. “And you like chasing someone who’s a challenge.”

“You have no idea…” Derek growled the words before Pavel slipped down and lithely out of his grip. In a flash he was up the building and crouched on the flat roof, looking down at the wolf.

“Oh I do.” Pavel grinned down at him, “I love the challenge too. I’ll see you around Hale…”

He disappeared into the morning with the sound of Hale’s laugh hanging in the late night air behind him.

Tomorrow he might just have to meet Derek Hale as Pavel Chekov. This game had just gotten even more interesting.


End file.
